Nightmarens
The Nightmarens are the evil magical monsters that made up of the bad dreams of Visitors (dreamers) and the supporting major antagonists in the NiGHTS series as well as the enemies of the former Nightmaren, Nightopia's bravest hero and the series' titular protagonist NiGHTs. They are originated from the dark, surreal realm of Nightmare which is a world consisted of every Visitor's worst nightmares, and its ruler, who is the very first and strongest of all Nightmarens is their creator and master, Wizeman the Wicked. Known Nightmarens *Wizeman the Wicked - Creator of the Nightmare realm, well-known Level 1 Nightmaren, and lord of nightmares. It is been said that he is a visitor with no Ideya. *Reala - A Level 1 Nightmaren and right-hand servant of Wizeman. *NiGHTS - Former Level 1 Nightmaren turned Nightopian and hero of the Night Dimension. *Bomamba - An ugly feline witch and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Cerberus the Hellhound - A ferocious canine beast and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Chamelan - A crafty chameleon magician and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Clawz - A fiendish feline creature and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Donbalon - A laughing clown and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Gillwing - A monstrous tadpole-like dragon and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Girania - A giant gladiator-themed piranha and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Gulpo - A giant hungry piranha and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Jackle - A maniacal jester and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Puffy - A giant rabbit-like opera songstress and a Level 2 Nightmaren. *Queen Bella - A giant spider queen and a Level 2 Nightmaren. Types There are many types of lesser Level 3 Nightmarens that serves as enemies throughout the NiGHTS universe: *'Baloogas' - Puffer fish-like Nightmarens that emerges within the Aqua Garden in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Beezes' - Bee-like Nightmarens that emerged within both the Delight City and the Memory Forest in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. They are spawned by their Beez Pods. *'Crewles & Poles' - Level 3 Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams. Crewles are supposedly the blue sprite-like creatures atop of the head of their orange companion called Poles. *'Cutties' - Third level Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams. They are capable of creating triangles of electricity with the help of 2 green and purple spike balls. If NiGHTS were to pass through this triangle, his drill dash meter would drop to zero. *'Deworms' - Caterpillar-like Nightmarens who open holes in space. They are featured in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Eelons' - Purple eel-like Nightmarens that are capable of discharging electricity. They emerged within both the Delight City and the Memory Forest in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Gaos' - Lion-like Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams. They will fly around and, occasionaly, release electric charges which will hurt NiGHTS via physical contact. *'Goodles' - Grinning imp-like Nightmaren soldiers that ride colorful birds in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Gullwings' - Seagull-like Nightmarens that emerges in the Aqua Garden in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Hollows -' Own-like Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams that shoot a small orb at NiGHTS. *'Kircles' - Crab-like Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams. They will grab NiGHTS' feet and drag him to the ground, and if they succeed, they will blow up and hurt NiGHTS. These, along with Shleep, are the only 2 Level 3 giant Nightmaren species to appear in Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed. *'Mamus' - Fish-like third level Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams. They can surround themselves with green and yellow spike balls which will explode and hurt NiGHTS if he ever comes close. *'Mewwys' - Seagull-like Nightmarens that emerges with both the Aqua Garden and the Pure Valley in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. If NiGHTS comes in contact with them, will grab NiGHTS and carry him around, losing time. *'Mothpils' - Moth-like Nightmaren that emerges within in both the Memory Forest and the Delight City in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Murtles' - Turtle-like Nightmarens that emerges within the Crystal Castle in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Party' - Fish-like Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams ''that attack NiGHTS with their tails. *'Scaropions''' - Scorpion-like Nightmarens that emerges within the Lost Park in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Seapos' - Seahorse-like Nightmarens that emerges within both the Pure Valley and the Aqua Garden in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Shleeps' - Nightmarens who have the heads of sheep or rams and yellow cottonlike wool. They do not do much besides float around and inflate to get inNiGHTS' way, although they cannot harm NiGHTS directly. They appeared in both NiGHTS into Dreams and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *'Snips' - Rodent-like Nightmarens with small hummingbird beaks that walkss around in the Frozen Bell level in NiGHTS. If NiGHT gets too close, they will jump to NiGHTS' height and try to freeze him by spitting ice. *'Verols' - chameleon-like Level 3 Nightmarens in NiGHTS into Dreams. They could disguise as blue chips but would fail as they would appear transparent. They could also try to ram into NiGHTS, injuring him. Gallery Nightmarens.jpg|The Nightmarens as seen in NiGHTS into Dreams. Nightmarens chasing Helen Cartwright.jpg|The Nightmarens in their ghostly form are chasing Helen Cartwright in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Wizeman & the Nightmarens.jpg|Wizeman and the Nightmarens in the Archie NiGHTS comics. Human Nightmaren.jpg|A Nightmaren taking form of Helen Cartwright's mother. The Nightmare World.jpg|Nightmare, homeworld of the Nightmarens and domain of Wizeman the Wicked. Trivia *The evil dreamworld Nightmare is sometimes called the "Nightmare World". *"Crewle" is an obvious play on the words "crew" and "cruel", while "Pole" is short for "tadpole" in reference to Pole's resemblence to a tadpole. *When you manage to collide a defeated Goodle/bird into a Nightopian, the egg that forms appears to hatch into a regular Nightopian instead of Nightmaren hybrid called a "Mepian". *There was a deleted Nightmaren boss from NiGHTS into Dreams called "Selph", whose name is play on the word "self". It was intended to be in the game but was deleted from the roster at the last second because Yuji Naka believed the game was "perfect enough". **Selph was supposed to be Claris' final boss, which was supposed to take place after an entire level that was deleted, known in the files as 'CLARIS_SPIRAL'. Claris was never originally intended to appear in Twin Seeds, but was shoehorned in after Selph was cut, since there was never really anything the team had time to do for her final level and boss battle. **Even through Selph was deleted, a hacker discovered some of the Selph's data in the roster, right before Wizeman's. This jewel of information included a music track of what would have been Selph's battle theme, entitled "Know Thyself," which bears an interesting resemblance to "Dreams, Dreams," leading many fans to believe that Selph has a strong connection to NiGHTS. Furthermore, on the disc for Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams, the menu image for NiGHTS notably has a slightly distinct design from the "real" NiGHTS, leading some to believe Selph may strongly resemble NiGHTS. However, no data exists relating to any physical designs for the deleted boss, leaving fans to speculate and invent possible designs for themselves. **Another nugget of information discovered were parts for a sort of "mirror staff" and additional information regarding the data, found by another hacker. **Selph's AI was supposedly used to make it possible for Claris to appear in Elliot's Wizeman battle, which leads fans to believe that Selph would have had a battle similar to Reala's. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Demon Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased Category:Genderless